A Father's Love
by SMColumbia
Summary: Serena's father will use any excuse to keep her and Darien apart...


A Father's Love  
  
  
  
The sky was a dull gray as it lingered over the city. A lone figure watched the rain bounce of the window as she sat on her windowsill, leaning her head on her hand. A pair of blue eyes stared at the empty city. Not one person was out on such a day as this one. Who would leave the safety of their home to face the freezing rain anyway?  
  
A long sigh left the girls lips as the sound of the rain on her window soon changed to arguing from the occupants below her.  
  
Clamping her eyes shut she tried to block out a certain angry voice. Blond bangs fell over her closed eyes as she bowed her head.  
  
She knew what they were arguing about. It was the same reason any argument happened lately.  
  
It was because of her.  
  
Her father always seemed displeased with her nowadays. And her mother would do her best to defend the poor girl. But it was useless. It only angered her father more.  
  
The blond hair girl shook her head back and forth trying to think of something else. Her mind fell on her boyfriend. Even they had been fighting lately. She usually talked to him about all her problems. He seemed to understand better than her friends did. But now it seemed he could barely stand the sight of her.  
  
Another sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Suddenly a loud yell reached her ears. She had expected this. It was time for her to enter the argument.  
  
"Serena!" The yell came again louder and annoyed this time.  
  
Slowly she lifted herself from the windowsill and headed for the door. She gave her black cat a quick pat on the head as she padded the bed where it sat. The cat gave a soft purr in return. Serena smiled at the car and exited the room.  
  
Quietly Serena entered the kitchen where she saw her father standing, her mother sitting at the table, and her latest report card sitting on the table.  
  
It was true she wasn't the best student. But she wasn't the worst either. But it made no difference to her father. He was annoyed with her grades no matter how hard she tried to improve them.  
  
"Serena," her father said in a stern voice. "Your grades are horrible this semester."  
  
She gave no reply, she only bowed her head in shame.  
  
"When are you going to take you school work more seriously and take some responsibility. You'll never get anywhere in life with grades like these!" Her father yelled grabbing the paper off the table holding it in front of Serena.  
  
"But I didn't fail anything this semester," was her quiet reply.  
  
"You came close to failing in most of them!" Her father screamed more annoyed with his daughter. "Have you even been studying at all?"  
  
Serena raised her head to look at her father. "But Dad, I tried really hard to pull my grades up."  
  
"Well obviously you didn't try very hard." Her father stopped his lecture as he though of something. He looked at Serena quickly. "It's that boy isn't it? That boyfriend of yours. He must be taking up your study time."  
  
"Dad!" Serena yelled. "Darien has nothing to do with this."  
  
"I don't want you to see him again until your grades improve," came her father's sudden reply.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in shock. "What? That's not fair! Darien has…" She was cut off by her father.  
  
"Enough! No more dating until your grades improve and that's final!"  
  
Serena was furious to say the least. Her father just didn't understand. In her anger, Serena clenched her fists and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Well what about you, Dad? I mean you didn't even go to collage!" Serena blurted out.  
  
Now it was her father's turn to be furious. In a swift movement he turned and slapped her across the face sending her to the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, Serena's forehead hit the table on the way down.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," her father said standing over her.  
  
Serena slowly sat up. A small wave of dizziness hitting her. After it passed, she stood up and faced her father. She caught a glance of her mother who was still sitting at the table but she stared in shock at both of them.  
  
A shaky hand reached up and touched Serena's cheek where her father had hit her. Serena locked eyes with her father than did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She ran.  
  
Serena ran out the front door into the freezing rain without grabbing her coat and ignoring the calls coming from her father.  
  
The rain soaked her in an instant. Cold air hit her face stinging her skin as she ran. Serena kept running without knowing where she was going.  
  
Soon Serena's body was shivering. She wrapped her arms around her in a futile attempt to warm her.  
  
Looking up through wet eyelashes, she noticed that she was in front of Darien's apartment.  
  
Shaking her head, Serena was just going to pass by but a sneezing fit stopped her. Sighing in defeat Serena turned and entered the building.  
  
A man stood next to his balcony door watching the rain. He was depressed over how things were going lately. He and Serena had been fighting a lot lately, and he knew it was the last thing she needed. Especially with all the arguing that had been happening at her house.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang knocking Darien from his thoughts. He groaned in annoyance and walked to the door.  
  
Nothing in the world could prepare Darien for what he saw when he opened the door.  
  
Serena stood there soaking wet. Her hands and face red from the cold. Her blond hair clung to her and she was shaking all over. But what shocked him the most was the large bruise on her forehead and the less noticeable one on her cheek.  
  
"My god Serena! What happened?" Darien asked once he was over his shock.  
  
Serena looked down nervously. "I…um… I'm sorry to bother you… I mean… I didn't know where else to go," she stumbled with her words afraid he would be angry that she was there.  
  
Darien's eyes quickly softened as she spoke. It was obvious that something major had happened. Slowly he placed an arm around her and led her inside.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's get you warm and dry."  
  
Serena just nodded in response.  
  
In no time at all Darien had Serena dry for the most part and getting warmer. Serena was sitting on the couch dressed in one of Darien's over sized shirts wrapped in a blanket holding a mug of hot chocolate. Darien sat next to her rubbing her shoulders trying to warm her cold skin.  
  
They hadn't said much since Serena arrived. She just sat quietly staring into her mug. The occasional shiver shook her body. Darien knew that they had been fighting lately, and her nervousness when she first got there was caused by it. He let out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Serena," he quietly said, rubbing her arms up and down. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"  
  
He felt Serena tense under his hands, she let out a slow breath.  
  
"There was another fight," she whispered. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands. "It was over me and my grades. Dad was really angry with me. He… said that I couldn't date you anymore cause he thought you were keeping me from studying."  
  
Serena kept her eyes away from Darien's and her head bowed. She then set the mug down on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. Darien kept his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
Darien held her close and stroked her cheek with his other hand. He could see how upset she was. He gently kissed her forehead. His lips slightly brushing across the bruise. Darien then pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"How did you get the bruise Serena?" He asked very softly his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Once again Serena tensed and her eyes lowered. Darien put a hand under her chin and gently raised her head again. Then his hand drifted up and stroked her cheek tenderly.  
  
Serena gulped to get the lump out of her throat.  
  
"After Dad said that I couldn't date you anymore…I … I was very upset. I said something I never should have said." Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"What did you say baby?" Darien asked as softly as he could.  
  
Serena licked her lips to wet them and opened her eyes again.  
  
"I got angry and said… what's the big deal… you didn't go to collage…"  
  
She quickly looked away from Darien, a high feeling of shame washing over her.  
  
Darien took a deep breath, shocked that Serena had said something like that. He quickly got over it when he saw Serena turn away from him.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. Serena's head rested on his shoulder as a few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shh… it's ok," Darien soothed.  
  
"He was so mad Darien," Serena said through sobs. "He just turned and slapped me… across the face. I… I fell from it and hit the table…"  
  
Darien closed his eyes tightly in pain and anger. He wanted nothing more than to go to Serena's house and punch her father in the face.  
  
He knew all to well that he couldn't do that though. So he just held her close and closed his and comforted her.  
  
Soon Serena's sob quieted and she just sat there in his arms. Shyly she looked up at him.  
  
"Darien?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah Serena?" Darien said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What are we going to do if my dad won't let us see each other anymore?"  
  
Darien smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Serena… I promise that we will work this out. Your father can't come between us this easily. We've been through so much already… from the Nega- verse to Ann and Alan to the Nega-Moon. And your father won't be much worse."  
  
Darien stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"Of course your father is scarier than all those combined but I think we can handle it."  
  
Serena smiled at his little joke.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," Serena said smiling at him.  
  
Darien smiled back and leaned his head close to hers. Their eyes closed as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Darien kept his arms around her waist and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Unfortunately for them the kiss was cut short by a knock at the door.  
  
Darien got off the couch slowly and stretched his arms over his head. He smiled at Serena then walked to the door.  
  
Another load knock came to the door as Darien reached it.  
  
Darien was shocked for the second time that day by who was outside his door.  
  
Mr… Mr… Tsukino… what are you doing here?  
  
Mr. Tsukino glared up at Darien. "You know this is the last place I want to be on a day like today, so I'll make this easy."  
  
"Ehh… what are you talking about?" Darien asked nervously.  
  
"Where's my daughter Chiba?" Serena's father asked furious with Darien.  
  
"Your daughter?" Darien was extremely scared of Mr. Tsukino at the point. He knew that he would be killed by Mr. Tsukino if he found out Serena was there.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Mr. Tsukino yelled. "She has to be here. She wasn't at the arcade or any of her friends' houses."  
  
Suddenly he looked down and saw Serena's shoes near the door.  
  
Serena sat curled up on the couch. She could hear the whole conversation between her father and Darien. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as she father started to shout.  
  
Mr. Tsukino looked at Darien with a glare that could kill. Darien looked back at him helplessly.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino I can explain…" Darien was cut short when he was pushed aside and Mr. Tsukino stormed into his apartment.  
  
Serena quickly looked up and saw her father. He looked even angrier than before. She shrunk back as fear washed over her.  
  
Serena's father stood their staring at Serena in anger. She slowly sat up causing the blanket to fall down and Mr. Tsukino.  
  
"Why am I not surprised Chiba?" He asked turning to face Darien. "I come here and find my daughter half naked on your couch!"  
  
"Mr. Tsukino please that's not what's happening at all. Serena came here soaking wet. I just gave her a dry shirt," Darien quickly said trying to clear things up.  
  
Serena's father turned around and grabbed Serena's arm pulling her off the couch. She held the blanket tightly around her.  
  
Darien could see the fear in her eyes as she silently pleaded for his help. He looked back helplessly.  
  
"Please Mr. Tsukino, I would never do anything to hurt Serena. I care for her to much," Darien pleaded.  
  
Mr. Tsukino glared at Darien. "I don't care what you say Chiba. All you boys think alike and only want one thing."  
  
Serena started to squirm under her father's grip, but he just held tighter.  
  
"Daddy please listen to him. He never meant any harm to me and beside I was the one who came here," Serena said.  
  
"Quiet Serena!" Mr. Tsukino snapped. "I won't have you defending this cradle robber. This relationship is ending right now. Come on."  
  
Mr. Tsukino started to pull Serena from the room towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Darien yelled getting in between them and the door. "Mr. Tsukino this is crazy. I would never harm Serena. I love her too much."  
  
"You don't love her. She doesn't even know what love is," he replied. "I don't want you near my daughter again. If I find out you come near her I will call the police."  
  
With that Mr. Tsukino pushed past Darien and out of the apartment with a crying Serena in tow. Darien stood there and watched as they entered the elevator and left. His had made eye contact with Serena before the elevator door closed. Her eyes were full of pain and tears pleading for his help.  
  
Darien stared at the elevator for a few seconds. Then he entered his apartment and closed the door. He leaned his forehead on the door and closed his eyes. He wouldn't get the picture of Serena's tearful face out of his head.  
  
"Damn him," Darien whispered as he slammed his fist into the door.  
  
The car ride home was silent except for the rain and the windshield wipers. Serena sat silently staring out the window brushing away a few tears. Her father glanced over at her and let off a soft sigh.  
  
"You'll understand why I did this when you are older Serena. And you'll thank me too," he said pulling into their driveway.  
  
"Yes father," Serena replied in a cold voice. She then stormed out of the car and into the house. Mr. Tsukino followed.  
  
Serena's mother was there to greet Serena when she came in.  
  
"Serena honey, we were so worried," Mrs. Tsukino said hugging her. Mr. Tsukino entered the house and looked at his wife.  
  
"Serena," he said quietly. "Why don't you go up to your room and get warm," pulled Darien's blanket tight around her and ran up the stairs.  
  
The door to her room clicked as it was locked. Serena than laid down on the bed, her head berried in the pillow sobbing.  
  
Darien stood at his balcony door staring at the city. He had been standing like this before Serena hand showed up. But now his mind was filled with much different thoughts.  
  
"Why didn't I stop them, help Serena?" He still couldn't shake her pleading eyes begging for him.  
  
Darien slammed his fist into the wall. He should have helped her. She needed him.  
  
Suddenly his head snapped up in concern. He could have sworn he felt something. Closing his eyes, Darien concentrated on Serena. He blue eyes opened slowly.  
  
Serena needed him now, and needed him badly.  
  
The blanket covered Serena from head to tow. Sobs and the occasional shiver rocked her body. The rain continued to pound on her window as she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Cold air rushed into the room as a figure stepped in from the window. His midnight blue eyes scanned the dark room and soon found a lump on the bed. He smiled and walked over.  
  
A gloved hand reached out slowly then stopped. The man took a step back from the bed. A light shown around the man then faded back.  
  
He took another step to the bed and lightly sat on it. He reached out and slowly rubbed the covered Serena.  
  
"Serena," he whispered gently. "Come on baby, time to wake up.  
  
Serena started to squirm under the blanket.  
  
"Darien," she whispered brokenly.  
  
Looking at her in concern, Darien bent down and kissed her cheek. "It's ok Serena. I'm here now."  
  
Slowly, Serena's eyes opened and light blue met midnight blue.  
  
"Darien?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yes my sweet?" Darien smiled down at her.  
  
In one swift movement Serena launched herself into Darien's arms and berried her head in his chest. Darien wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Shh… it's ok now Serena. I'm here," he softly soother her.  
  
Soon enough Serena stopped crying and lay comfortably in Darien's arms.  
  
"Feel better?" Darien asked kissing her forehead.  
  
Serena gave him a small smile. "Yes thank you for coming."  
  
Darien gave her another kiss on the forehead then stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Well Serena you better hurry up and get dressed."  
  
A confused look crossed her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Darien walked over to her dresser and picked up a framed picture of them. He studied it then ran his fingers over it. "You can't possibly think that I'm going to leave you here."  
  
"But my father… he will do everything to keep us apart," Serena said in a defeated tone.  
  
"True, but he can't stop me from being with my fiancée," Darien said turning to look at her.  
  
"Fiancée?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
Darien walked towards Serena smiling. "I was hoping to wait for a more romantic time or when you were a little older. But your father made me realize that I better do it now before any other crazy thing happens to us."  
  
Slowly Darien got down on one knee and took Serena's hands into his own.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, I love you with all my heart ever since I laid my eyes on you a thousand years ago. And that love has never died… nor will it. Now I ask will you do me the honor of being my wife." He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears of joy ran down Serena's face as she stared at the ring.  
  
"Yes! A thousand time yes!" She said overjoyed.  
  
Darien took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Then he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed his love of a thousand years passionately. Serena returned the kiss fully.  
  
After the kiss Serena leaned her head on his chest. Darien kept his arms tight around her.  
  
"Nothing will come between us now my love," Darien whispered into Serena's ear lovingly.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. 


End file.
